Journey to Paradise
by CiaranMichaelis
Summary: A fanfiction by a friend of mine. Better summary will be put here later.
1. Prolouge

A young girl sat in front of her laptop, willing away the hours watching Wolf's Rain, an anime she had just discovered. She watched on, into night, then early morning. "You don't need to watch that you know" a disembodied voice spoke to her. She whirled around in her seat to see a young man, about 16, behind her. "W-who are you" she stammered, "do not fear me, step forward" His hair was straight and a deep ocean blue; he wore a black suit, with matching dress shoes. As she stepped forward, a whirlwind of energy flowed around her. She saw the living room around her fade into white. She could feel her face lengthening into a muzzle, she looked down at her hands, and they were fusing into paws. "Have no fear, you are now a wolf by the name of Avery, and you must find the white wolf of the anime, good luck." And this is where the story truly begins.

It was summer, though you could not tell, after the apocalypse, earth has been set into a deep ice age. The people of freeze city lived in this harsh weather; a glass globe protected the city, a lone tree grew in the center, lending some life to the bleak grays and whites of the landscape outside the globe. The town was unaffected by the cold, and had an array of shops, and apartment complexes. In an ally next to a small coffee shop wandered a lone rusty colored dog, she sniffed a trash can, and turned away, the scent of trash overwhelming her. She wandered to the end of the ally way, behind her she could hear footsteps, another dog started so bark behind her. Several gunshots went off, she could hear the bullets whizzing past her ear. She looked behind her and saw an old man with a black dog, the man pointed his rifle at the red dog's heart, and began to pull the trigger. He was stopped when two police grabbed him and yanked him down. The red dog took her chance and escaped as she ran from the alley, she could hear the old man yelling something about her being a wolf. The police yelled back that wolves had been extinct for over 200 years. If only they knew the truth.


	2. Chapter 1

Avery kept running, knowing what she must do. She needed to find Kiba. He was the white wolf the teenage male was talking about. Her red fur moved in waves as she ran through the streets, people gawking at her as she flew by. Before she could find Kiba, she had to get far away from the old guy and his dog. She knew who they were, Quent Yaiden and his dog, Blue. He seeks to destroy wolves. I cannot worry about Quent right now, I must find Kiba. She thought to herself. As Avery ran, she could see the huge tree at the center of the city looming above her. She knew that the people had found him there, half dead. Her best bet was to go to the lab, and see if he was there. She started to run towards the lab complex she started to go inside when she rammed into Hige, nearly tripping him. He looked down at her and gave out a slight gasp, then dragged her behind the lab. "You should not be here in your true form." He whispered "I know not of what you speak of" Avery said in that way wolves talk without moving their lips.  
"You should take the form of a human, it would be safer"  
"First may I have a name?"  
"Call me Hige, and now I need yours"  
"Avery"  
Two humans walked from behind the lab, a guy with orange-ish brown hair, an orange hoodie with light blue sweat pants, and a girl with fiery red hair a black top and jeans. They walked up the steps to the lab. "I can smell the blood of one of our kind" Hige remarked. Avery then too, sniffed the air. "Yes he is here." They wandered down the halls following the scent, until Hige spotted the room where Kiba was. When the two entered, the white wolf in the cage at the center of the room, stirred. "What business do you two have here?" he asked weakly. "We're here to free you, duh. I'm Hige, and that's Avery" Hige said.

"that isn't your true forms, why do you look like that?"  
"So we don't get caught like you do."  
The white wolf got up and growled.  
"Have you given up your pride as a wolf?"  
"No, man, it's just, these people are terrified of us, so if we look like them, they leave us alone and we don't end up in there."  
"I can get out any time I wish to."  
"Then why are you still in there?"  
"I needed a place to rest for a while."  
Alarms started to go off, the wolf in the cage chewed at the bars. Then three teenagers exited the lab as someone told the head of the complex, that the big dog was missing


	3. Chapter 2

They sat on a rooftop, letting the soft light wash over them. The white wolf in his human form had black hair, a black jacket, with a white shirt under it, and jeans. "Your wounds, have they healed yet?" Hige asked. "Yes, after all, it is a full moon tonight" The teen said back.  
"My name is…Kiba"  
"Nice name" Avery commented  
"Thank you."  
The next morning, the wolves walked down the bustling street. Hige stopped to sniff some hotdogs, and then ran into an ally. "See? What did I tell you? They pretty much ignore us if we look like them." Hige tossed Avery and Kiba hotdogs, and then pulled out one of his own. Kiba took a bite. "This is awful." Avery looked at him, "I guess it's the best you can get around here." Hige swallowed his hotdog whole, "If I see a deer lope by I'll be sure to catch it for you" He joked. Kiba looked up at some birds. "Nobles are at it again, seems like they pick up one idiot after another." Hige sighed "where do the troops take them once they're caught?" Avery asked. "Same place they took Kiba I guess."  
"That's perfect." Mumbled Kiba.  
"Huh?"  
"I'll blend in and sneak inside"  
"What? But we had to fool them just to get out" Avery said  
"That hotdog fried your brain" Hige added  
"I am going back in"  
Hige and Avery stared blankly at him  
"Now wait a second" Hige yelled "whatever happened to paradise?"  
"Look, the scent is coming from somewhere inside that building, and as far as we know, the only way in is to get caught. You know what's there, don't you Hige? What's behind those walls? The beacon that will lead us to paradise?"

"No way man, you'll never get close to Cheza."  
"Cheza?" Avery asked  
"The flower maiden that was created from lunar flowers, or so they say anyway. Listen, it's useless. They got that place locked down. Even I could not get as far as the lab."  
"So then why did you try to sneak in there?" asked Kiba  
"I guess for a little excitement."  
"Hige, don't you believe in paradise?"  
"I'm not going, no way"  
"Alright, see you 'round"  
"Hey! I'm going too" Avery yelled as Kiba turned and started to walk away.  
"Suit yourself."


	4. Chapter 3

The Nobles were rounding up gangs inside the city, and taking them to a jail part of the lab complex. Kiba and Avery slipped into the line of gang members and put their hands behind their head. Out of the corner of Avery's eye, she saw Tsume looking out from a nearby ally; his silver, short cropped hair caught the small ray of sun. She lost her sight of him when she climbed into the truck. It was crowded and stuffy, the bumping of the truck not helping at all.  
There was a slight murmur from the people in the cell that Avery sat in, Kiba beside her, eyes shut. The metal door whined as the guards opened it to let in a new wave of gang members. With them was a teenage boy in an orange hoodie. "Hige…?" Kiba and Avery gasped at the same time. "What?" Hige asked "thought I'd join you." "We should leave" Kiba stated "But how?" Avery asked, Hige smirked, and he then reached up and pulled the key to the door from his orange-ish brown hair. Avery gawked. After they once again got free and were walking down the hall, Avery noticed a slight movement in the dark shadows of the corridor. Kiba and Hige seemed oblivious to it, as was everyone else. But it caught her eye and was nagging at her, she began to lag behind, "keep up, we haven't got all day." Kiba called to her, "wait Kiba," Hige said "I smell something."


	5. Chapter 4

Hige sniffed the air, "smells like one of us" he commented "where is it then?" Kiba asked. "I don't know" Hige responded. Avery looked in the shadows, desperate to see movement again. She walked into the shadows, her location confirmed to Kiba and Hige by her fiery red hair. Avery strained her eyes. "I thought I was the only one" Said a voice from the shadows. Avery could now see light green eyes in the darkness. The wolf was moving closer to her. She came into the light just enough for everyone to see her. A dark black wolf, with nip in her ear. Hige rushed over ad grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, and held her in front of his face. "What are you doing here looking like that?!" he yelled, slightly shaking her. "No one really notices me anyway!" She managed to whimper. Kiba came over and grabbed Hige, causing him to drop the wolf. "We do not want to harm her" he growled with a fang slightly showing. "Well sorry." "What is your name?" "My name is Ayaka"  
"Take a human form; that is not a safe position you are in." Kiba told her. Ayaka nodded and slipped back into the shadows. Then a girl emerged with waist length black hair, dark purple t-shirt, and black jeans. They all nodded and walked down the hall.


End file.
